Albus Severus x Scorpius ficlets and drabbles
by LynstHolin
Summary: Short fics of the AS/S pairing go here.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: suggestiveness.

...

The Weird Sisters were playing 'Dance Like a Hippogriff' as the two boys snuck off hand in hand. They found a dark corner in the corridor to kiss and explore each other. "What would our fathers think if they saw this?" Albus Severus Potter asked.

Scorpius Malfoy giggled. "They'd have heart attacks. Did you see the way they were looking at each other across the Great Hall? They must still hate each other."

It was the Yule Ball, which Hogwarts was hosting this year, along with the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Many alumni were attending the Ball, including Draco Malfoy and the famous Harry Potter. The two former rivals had caused a lot of comment with the intense look they'd exchanged.

Scorpius moaned at what Albus was doing to him. "Maybe we should find someplace more... private," he panted. They stumbled down the hallway, tangled up together, until they found a door. They fell through it and landed in a heap on the floor, finding themselves in a broom closet.

"This room is occupied," someone drawled.

Scorpius looked up. "F-father?"

Albus' mouth dropped open. "Dad?" he squeaked. He scrabbled backwards out of the closet. Out in the hallway, he said, "After seeing that, I'm not in the mood any more."

Scorpius made a face. "I may never be in the mood again. I think I'm traumatized for life."

Back in the broom closet, Harry and Draco laughed until they cried. When the hysteria subsided, Draco flicked his tongue across Harry's lips. "Where were we?"

"Right here. _Mmmmmmm_. I can't believe we waited so long to get together like this."


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: non-explicit sexiness.

...

Seven years, the two had gone to the same school. They had attended the same clubs, the same concerts, and some of the same parties. Somehow, they had never spoken to one another. There was some strange tension between their fathers, a palpable awkwardness even when the men were on opposite sides of the room, and so the two boys had simply avoided one another. Neither had bothered to ask their fathers why; the children of their generation knew that their elders didn't speak about certain things in the past.

The two boys graduated from Hogwarts. One boy went to work in the family business, while the other interned in the _Daily Prophet_ offices. They never thought about one another.

...

Al threaded his way through the crowd, swaying a little. He had no idea what was in the punch, but it had quite a kick. He felt pleasantly fuzzy, and a little bit sexy, but who could blame him for the latter with some of the costumes that people were (barely) wearing? He didn't remember this much flesh showing at last year's New Year's Eve party. Feeling overdressed and overheated, Al slipped into a bedroom and removed his waistcoat and ruffled linen shirt. Nineteenth-century wizard poet Ephram Longplume would not have gone shirtless in public, but if Al wanted to get laid tonight, he was going to have to advertise.

"Al, you naughty boy!" Fingers tugged at one of his nipple rings.

"Ow! Stop it, Rose!" His best friend laughed. There was no disguising that hair. She had braided small sections of it and decorated them with rhinestones that matched the ones that highlighted her bosom. "Damn. You look_ good_. If I liked girls, I'd bend you right over that table." Another one of their cousinly jokes.

"Well, you'll probably find someone to violate tonight," Rose shouted over the dance music. "Did you see that one? He just came in."

The young man was completely incognito-his face and hair were obscured by a glittering, stylized white cat mask. He was almost naked, wearing only a fuzzy white loincloth and padded paws. Oh, and he had a tail, too, which was enchanted to move. The costume was almost silly, but the lithe body that it exposed certainly wasn't. From the neck down, at least, Cat-Boy was just Al's type.

As Al approached Cat-Boy, he could feel himself being assessed. He knew that, under the white wig and domino mask, he would be unrecognizable to all but his nearest and dearest. Perhaps it was just the punch, but the idea of a completely anonymous hook-up was turning him on. "Are you a good kitty?" he asked, grinning.

"I might scratch," drawled a smooth voice.

...

Cat-Boy _did _scratch. Al's back stung. "Well, I guess everyone will know what we were up to," he said.

"As if they didn't know." Cat-Boy was naked except for the mask and the fuzzy feet, lounging on the bed in a most feline manner. His white skin was shiny with sweat; Al licked his collarbone, savoring the salty taste.

"May I?" All reached out and pulled the mask off. Underneath was a familiar fox-faced boy. Scorpius Malfoy. All those years in school together with not one word exchanged between them, and tonight...

Al took off his wig and domino, and Malfoy smiled. "You got pretty good-looking, Potter."

"You know my name?"

Malfoy snorted. "Your father is _Harry _Potter. Of course, I know your name." He kicked his paws off, then pounced on Al. "I want to play some more."

_Merlin's balls_. Malfoy was a wet dream come to life. Fireworks exploded as the new year began, and Al liked the way that 2025 was beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt: Bad Liver and A Broken Heart by Hayes Carll

...

Scorpius had thought it would be easy. Al Potter had always seemed like a simple sort when they'd been in school together, and Scorpius figured he'd be in and out, so to speak. He hadn't realized that he had become involved with a tornado in the shape of a man.

Five months later, he was still caught in Al's weather. There was always a storm brewing behind those green eyes. But Scorpius couldn't stay away, because it when it was good, it was very, very good, and Al went off like an air-raid siren when Scorpius was on top. When it was bad, there were drunken nights with bruises that no one could remember giving or getting the next morning.

_What am I getting from this? A bad liver and a broken heart_, Scorpius told himself. He looked at the smooth tanned back, and the narrow hips barely covered by the sheet, and the crazy, long black hair covering that face, and Scorpius knew that he would get old before he'd be any good at leaving.


End file.
